The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to battery operated power tools which include a mechanism for ejecting the battery from the tool.
In the power tool field, as battery technology improves, tradesmen are turning to battery operated tools. As the tradesmen utilize the battery operated tools, they desire tools with increased power, extended battery life, and longer durability. However, as tradesmen require more power and extended battery life, battery size and weight increase. As this occurs, it is desirable to have additional help to eject the batteries from the power tools.
Various types of battery ejectors exist in the field. Ordinarily, the batteries are surrounded by the housing and the biasing mechanism applies a force on the battery or battery pack near the electrical contact area. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,682 to Nakao; U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,667 to Bunyea et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,293 to Mitchell et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,417 to Engmark et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,835 to Habedank et al, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a mechanism for assisting an ejecting battery from a power tool. The mechanism includes a cap which is biased by a spring or springs which are positioned within the housing. The cap acts upon the battery to apply a removal force onto the battery. Here, the top of the battery and the end of the battery are surrounded by the power tool housing.
The cited art does not provide a solution for ejecting a battery which is freely suspended by its coupling mechanism. In this case, the battery is supported on only one side and the remaining battery extends from the housing of the power tool. The majority of battery ejectors for these types of batteries are like those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,913. Here, the latching mechanisms, when moved, allow gravity to drop the battery from the housing. Thus, there was no need for a biasing force to remove the battery pack from the tool housing.